Jecht/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Jecht is a recruitable character of the Visitor race and has Warrior as his main job. His attack is Jecht Rush, and his ability is Triumphant Grasp. FFTS Jecht Icon.png|Icon. FFTS_Jecht_Sprite.png|Sprite. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Jecht appears as a Warrior of Chaos representing Final Fantasy X, opposing Tidus, his son. Jecht has no interest in serving Chaos, fighting only on the Emperor's word that he and Tidus will be allowed to return home when the war ends. Golbez warns him that the Emperor is using him, and when Jecht discovers he has been manipulated, he rebels and attacks the Emperor. Disowned by the other Warriors of Chaos, Jecht retreats and fights Tidus alone. It is revealed Jecht was a member of Cosmos's ranks during past conflicts between Cosmos and Chaos. His servitude to the God of Discord is another component of the Emperor's scheme to destroy Cosmos and end the war by using Jecht to manifest a Crystal attuned to darkness the Emperor can use to achieve greater power. Jecht's alternate outfit is a palette swap, which colors his sash and spikes red, and his sword gains red colorings with gold details, in an allusion to Auron. JechtDissidiaModel.png|Render of Jecht. Dissidia Jecht ex.png|Jecht as Braska's Final Aeon. Jecht CG.png|CG render of Jecht. Dissidia Amano Jecht.jpg|Promotional artwork of Jecht by Yoshitaka Amano. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Jecht is aligned with Cosmos and acts as Yuna's guardian. His opponent is Tidus, having been newly summoned by the Emperor to defeat Jecht. When the Emperor attempts to strike down Yuna as she tries to awaken Tidus's lost memories, Tidus takes the attack for her. Jecht tends to him while Yuna fights the Emperor, and passes his light to Tidus to save his life. This converts Tidus to a Warrior of Cosmos but leaves Jecht an empty shell. The Emperor takes his body to Chaos to be reborn as a Warrior of Chaos, knowing that Jecht will be able to create a Crystal in the next cycle. Jecht's alternate outfit is redone to resemble his ''Final Fantasy X appearance, while his second alternate outfit is the Zanarkand Abes uniform of black and white shorts with black arm coverings. Jecht - 012 CG.png|CG render of Jecht. Jecht alt.png|Jecht's alternate outfit, based on his Final Fantasy X design. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Jecht appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Jecht appears as an unlockable character, obtained by collecting Golden Crystal Shards. His design is based on his original ''Final Fantasy X attire. He is an Offense and Defense oriented character. His Limit, Blitz King, deals damage in proportion to his Strength and Spirit. In addition, Braska's Final Aeon also appears as a boss-class enemy. Theatrhythm_CC_Braska's_Final_Aeon.png|Braska's Final Aeon. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF_Jecht_Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Jecht.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Jecht appears as a Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Blitz King - Jecht SSR.png|Blitz King (SSR). FFAB Jecht Blade - Jecht SSR.png|Jecht Blade (SSR). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht SSR.png|Jecht Stream (SSR). FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht SSR.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (SSR). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht SSR+.png|Blitz King (SSR+). FFAB Jecht Blade - Jecht SSR+.png|Jecht Blade (SSR+). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht SSR+.png|Jecht Stream (SSR+). FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht SSR+.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (SSR+). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht UR.png|Blitz King (UR). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht UR.png|Jecht Stream (UR). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht UR+.png|Blitz King (UR+). FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht UR+.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (UR+). FFAB Jecht Blade - Jecht UUR.png|Jecht Blade (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blitz King - Jecht Legend SSR.png|Blitz King (SSR). FFAB Jecht Blade - Jecht Legend SSR.png|Jecht Blade (SSR). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht Legend SSR.png|Jecht Stream (SSR). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht Legend SSR+.png|Blitz King (SSR+). FFAB Jecht Blade - Jecht Legend SSR+.png|Jecht Blade (SSR+). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht Legend SSR+.png|Jecht Stream (SSR+). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht Legend UR.png|Blitz King (UR). FFAB Blitz King Legend UR+.png|Blitz King (UR+) FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht Legend UR+.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (UR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Jecht is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Destiny's Path as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Macalania Temple stage in Part 1. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Tidus & Jecht FFRK.png|''FFRK card. MFF Jecht FFX.jpg|''FFX'' Job. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jecht is represented by Fire-elemental cards; one depicting his ''Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork, one depicting his Alt 2 outfit EX Mode, one being his regular Dissidia render, and one depicting his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call artwork. His Dissidia art card is able to use his Ultimate Jecht Shot attack, while his Alt 2 EX Mode card can use his Blitz King EX Burst. FF TCG Jecht.png|Trading card of Jecht's Dissidia art. Jecht EX-Mode TCG.png|Trading card of Jecht in EX Mode. Jecht TCG.png|Trading card of Jecht. Jecht2 TCG.png|Artwork of Jecht from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. EphemeralPhantom TCG.png|Trading card of Ephemeral Phantom. Guest appearances Puzzle & Dragons ''Monster Strike'' Ject appears as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Jecht appears in the Dissidia Final Fantasy collaboration event as a Rank S Yo-kai of the Tough Tribe. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy X